Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an augmented reality system, a user's view of the real world is enhanced. Through a display provided to the user, the user may see virtual objects placed onto real objects in a scene of interest. Additionally, virtual information may be added about real objects and displayed on the display.